Compartiendo dolor y oscuridad
by CandySly
Summary: Hermione Granger se encuentra destruida, el dolor y la desesperación la llevan a cambiar totalmente y convertirse en una persona como las que solía odiar, una mortifaga. Dentro de toda la oscuridad que cubre al mundo mágico y su corazón comienza a perderse a si misma adentrándose en las artes mas oscuras, pero ¿podrán cambiar las cosas?,¿tendrá el perdón por lo que hizo?
1. Chapter 1

**Compartiendo dolor y oscuridad**

_Hola, me gustaría darles la bienvenida a mi primer fic, sè que aùn no tengo la experiencia para escribir historias, pero espero hacerlo lo mejor posible. Este fic nace desde una idea muy alocada que llegò a mi mientras leìa uno de los millones de dramiones que existen y hoy comienzo a hacerla realidad. Los invito a entrar en este mundo oscuro que naciò en mi cabeza y que hoy quiero compartir con usteds._

_Espero lo disfruten _

**_Disclaimer: los personajes, escenarios, hechizos,etc... pertenecen a J.K Rowling _**

Capitulo 1: Sin vuelta atrás

Siento como mi cabello golpea mi rostro, como el frió de la noche parece entumecer mi cuerpo y mi alma, como cada briza parece llevarse lo poco que queda de mi antigua yo, el frió invernal y la oscuridad parece volver más tenebroso el lugar, las ramas de los árboles despojadas de sus hojas formando escalofriantes formas antes le habrían causado escalofríos. Sonrió ante la idea, le parecía cliché que los lugares en donde ocurrían cosas oscuras o tenebrosas siempre se veían así, oscuros y fríos, como si la luz no pudiera ingresar y permitir brindar esperanza, pero la oscuridad ya no la asustaba, habían pasado tantas cosas que seria absurdo que sintiera miedo de algo tan simple cuando ella sabía que el verdadero terror podía ser desatado por el que desde hoy se convertiría en su amo.

Un sonido a su lado la sacó de sus pensamientos y se regañó a si misma por permitirse una distracción en estos momentos, necesitaba mostrarse entera y segura de sí misma, los días en que solía ser una impulsiva gryffindor que solía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y habría dado su vida por otros habían quedado atrás, esa misma debilidad fue la que la llevó a cometer tantos errores, la que hizo que todo se destruyera en un abismo de dolor , lo que la llevó a esta situación.

Una risa maniática la hizo volver a la realidad, sabía que ella estaría ahí, observándola meticulosamente para detectar hasta el más mínimo ápice de duda en su rostro, esperando ver un deje de debilidad en ella. Fue cuanto sintió la intrusión en su mente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que esperas ver Bella?- Preguntó con una frialdad sabiendo que la haría enfurecer con el apodo. Bellatrix la observó con odio por un momento, pero luego su expresión cambió a una malvada sonrisa que habría hecho temblar a cualquiera.

\- Oh, solo me preguntaba en que momento correrías a esconderte con tu asqueroso amigo Potter- dijo con desprecio al decir el apellido del que una vez fue su mejor amigo mientras movía de manera distraída su varita entre sus manos.

\- Ambas sabemos que no lo haré, déjame en paz, el lord nos espera- siguió caminando sin mirar a su "acompañante". Se encontraban cerca del lugar del encuentro, podía escuchar los murmullos de varias personas mientras se internaban más en el bosque, cuando entraron en el claro pudo ver que había una gran cantidad de gente, sin embargo, no pudo identificarlos, cada uno llevaba su túnica negra y máscara plateada puesta, contó alrededor de 30 personas. Deben ser sus seguidores más fieles pensó.

Al pasar cada uno de ellos se giró para intentar ver a quien traía Bellatrix. Pudo imaginarse la curiosidad en cada rostro de no ser por las máscaras. Al llegar al centro del claro todos se posicionaron alrededor de ella esperando la llegada de su señor.

No tuvo tiempo ni de pensar cuando vio como de entre un espeso humo negro aparecía Lord Voldemort, el hombre (si así podía llamarse) que aterrorizaba a toda la comunidad mágica y muggle, se veía más fuerte que nunca, su rostro parecía más humano, dejando de lado sus rasgos de serpiente por unos mas humanos, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus ojos, los cuales eran de un negro absoluto con un halo rojo, una mirada que parecía solo transmitir odio y desprecio, que de no haber sido imposible habría jurado que podían matar.

Se acerco a ella con paso altivo mirando a su alrededor a todos sus seguidores, los cuales comenzaron a hacer una reverencia ante su señor y ella imitó el gesto inclinándose ante el que sería su señor.

-Mis leales súbditos se preguntarán para que los e citado el día de hoy, esta noche una nueva persona se une a nuestras filas, otra persona más que está dispuesta a cambiar este mundo y limpiarlo de la escoria que lo contamina mediante los medios que sean necesarios- dijo dirigiéndose a todos mientras avanzaba hasta quedar frente a mí, levante mi rostro para mirarlo a través de mi máscara sintiendo como un escalofrió recorría toda mi columna vertebral y como el vello se me erizaba, sabia que si mostraba debilidad muchas varitas se levantarían para darme una muy dolorosa muerte, el señor tenebroso continuó – Esta noche será la única en la que haré una excepción- muchos murmuraron entre ellos tratando de especular sobre que hablaba.– La persona que se encuentra hoy delante de nosotros no es una sangre pura, ni siquiera es una mestiza, es una sangre sucia la que se une hoy a nuestras filas- todo el claro quedó en silencio, Voldemort se regodeó viendo la reacción de todos, por su puesto que nadie se esperaba esa revelación, su misión era eliminar a todos los sangre sucia, no reclutarlos, sin embargo, nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a respirar. Luego de pasado el impacto uno de los mortifagos que no pude identificar se adelantó furioso.

-¡COMO QUE UNA SANGRE SU…..- no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando yo había conjurado un poderoso cruciatus, lo veía retorcerse en el suelo y gritar de dolor, mantuve el hechizo y aumenté la intensidad hasta que sentí el chasquido de sus huesos al romperse, no podía dejar de pensar que debería sentirse muy culpable, pero el remordimiento no había llegado, cuando vio que brotaba sangre de la boca del hombre retiró su hechizo.

El señor tenebroso miraba la escena con diversión y admiración hasta que consideró que debía continuar – Esta más que claro que no e pedido la opinión de ninguno de ustedes- dijo mirando serio a cada uno desafiando a que alguno lo contradijera- Como pudimos apreciar nos encontramos ante una persona con un poder inusual en los de su clase y como muestra de mi grandeza le permitiré formar parte de nuestras filas- solo se escuchaba silencio- Descúbrete el brazo derecho- dijo mirándome fijamente.

Sin dudar me levanté la túnica dejando expuesto mi antebrazo ante el hombre que una vez quise destruir y vi como con una sonrisa apoyaba su varita en mi piel. Sentía dolor, el brazo me quemaba, sentía que por mis venas corría fuego y que miles de cuchillos rompían mi piel, tuve que morder mi lengua para no soltar un gemido de dolor y cerré mis ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, podía sentir como cada célula de mi cuerpo era quemada, pero me mantuve quieta y erguida, con la mascara de indiferencia que me había obligado a mi misma a usar. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad el señor tenebroso quitó su varita y pude ver como la marca yacía enrojecida en mi brazo, la marca que antes le había causado tanto temor, esa marca formada por una serpiente saliendo de una calavera que antes solo podía significar muerte, ahora para ella significaba vida.

Me levante y mirándolo a los ojos dije -Mi lord, no lo decepcionaré- hice una reverencia sabiendo que a él le gustaría. Se giró y mirando a sus servidores dijo- Denle la bienvenida a la nueva integrante de nuestras filas, Hermione Granger-


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 "El comienzo"**

Ante la mirada atenta de los presentes en mi ceremonia de iniciación el señor tenebroso me observo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, seguramente podía imaginar la cara de Potter si se enteraba que su mejor amiga y leal compañera ahora era parte de sus seguidores, se alejó de ella y se dirigió donde se encontraba Bellatrix, la cual sonreía mirándome fijamente, mantuve mi mirada fija sin deseo de dejarme intimidar, ya no era una chiquilla asustadiza, no me dejaría amedrentar por ella. Fue mientras ambas nos observábamos que escuché la voz de mi señor.

–Supongo que muchos desconfían de ti querida, después de todo eras la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, por lo que te ofrezco la oportunidad de que demuestres ante todos cuan comprometida estas con servirme- dijo mientras me observaba con una sonrisa macabra, la cual me hizo estremecer – Hoy mi querida Bella trajo un obsequio como parte de tu iniciación- se giró a observarla y le hizo un gesto para que lo trajera.

A los pocos segundos se acercaba Bellatrix con una figura delgada encapuchada, podía ver la sangre seca en su ropa rasgada y sucia, la mujer que traían apenas y podía caminar, se notaba que había sido torturada quien sabe por cuanto tiempo y se retorcía inútilmente para liberarse. Bellatrix arrastró a la mujer y la tiró al suelo a unos metros de donde me encontraba, regodeándose con los sollozos y suplicas de aquella mujer.

– Por favor déjenme ir, por favor…– seguía repitiendo y fue al escuchar su voz que Hermione supo quién era.

–Atrapamos a esta asquerosa traidora de la sangre mientras trataba de entrar al callejón Diagon disfrazada e intentaba comprar pociones curativas – se carcajeó Bella mientras descubría el rostro de la joven. Hermione no la había visto desde la batalla de Hogwarts hace un año, se veía muy delgada, su cabello que solía ser largo y tan rubio que parecía brillar ahora se encontraba corto y sucio, enmarañado y con rastros de sangre seca, su rostro estaba pálido, grandes ojeras surcaban sus ojos azules, antes llenos de vida, los cuales ahora parecían apagados, sin vida. No era la Luna de sus recuerdos, pudo ver moretones a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y como tenia mordeduras a lo largo de su cuello y pechos, no era difícil imaginar la cantidad de cosas que habían hecho con ella.

–La asquerosa se negó a entregarnos información sobre la orden o el paradero de Potter, algunos se divirtieron tratando de que hablara, pero creo que es un trabajo para ti, tu primera misión para nuestro señor – decía Bellatrix con una expresión de inocencia mientras con su mirada me desafiaba. Me acerqué a Luna apuntando con mi varita dispuesta a conjurar un crucio cuando la vos del señor tenebroso me detuvo – Creo que sería más divertido si te quitas la máscara para que esta escoria pueda verte, quizás eso la motive a hablar como buenas amigas que eran antes –muchos rieron ante la ocurrencia de su señor, sobre todo Bellatrix que parecía disfrutar cada segundo. Me quité la mascara y pude ver sus ojos agrandarse por la sorpresa y su cara de confusión, lo que me hizo sonreír.

–¡No puede ser! Hermione nosotros…nosotros te dábamos por muerta, te buscamos por mucho tiempo…– las lágrimas corrían por su cara y pude ver un deje de alegría por verme de nuevo.

–Al parecer el encierro te afectó el cerebro, por supuesto que estoy viva a quien crees que estás viendo– dije con irritación, no pensaba enfrentarme a esta situación, pero mi ira iba en aumento, me molestaba verla llorando como si nada hubiera pasado.

–Yo lo siento Hermione…. te juro que no queríamos que nada de eso pasara, no pensamos bien las cosas éramos niñ.. – y la golpee con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo y comenzó a escupir sangre y a llorar más fuerte.

– ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME QUE ERAN NIÑOS, YO TAMBIEN LO ERA MALDITA SEA! – Luna la miraba horrorizada, esta no era la Hermione que ella conoció, su rostro estaba crispado por la ira y el odio, entonces temió verdaderamente por su vida.

Me reproché internamente por perder el control así, había sido una estupidez, volvía a poner mi mascara de frialdad y me dirigí a mi amo – Mi señor le ruego me perdone por esta conversación vergonzosa en su presencia, los encuentros con viejos conocidos no siempre salen bien –dije con una sonrisa que muchos correspondieron – Si me permite yo obtendré toda la información que pueda ser útil–el señor tenebroso me observo con clara satisfacción y me hizo un gesto para que procediera.

–Hermione por favor, ¿Qué haces? No lo hagas, soy tu amiga–suplicaba entre llanto.

–Lo siento pero ya no tengo amigos ¡Crucio! – vi como el rayo de luz roja la impactó y sentí satisfacción de que sintiera un poco del dolor con el que tuve que lidiar por ellos, Luna se retorcía en el suelo y gritaba, su cuerpo estaba muy débil y sabía que no aguantaría mucho, necesitaba la información antes de que muriera, por lo que detuve el hechizo y vi como tocía sangre en el piso, me acerqué a ella y la levante tomándola del pelo

– Dime donde se encuentra Harry y el cuartel de la Orden–

– No lo sé, te juro que no tengo idea… – decía cansada

–¡Crucio! – conjuré nuevamente, aumenté la intensidad y pude escuchar sus gritos desgarradores llenar mis oídos, pero ya nada podía afectarme, estaba demasiado rota, quería terminar con esto pronto, cuanto vi que estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente volví a parar. – Me vas a decir lo que quiero como sea, así que comienza a hablar ahora– dije irritada, este juego ya me estaba cansando.

–Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no te diré nada– esta vez me miró con odio y eso me hizo sonreír.

–Está bien, tu lo pediste– cerró los ojos esperando un nuevo crucio - ¡Legeremens! – pude sentir como trataba de resistir mi ataque, pero se encontraba muy débil y la tome desprevenida, comencé a ver distintas imágenes de sus días cautiva, no eran recuerdos agradables, por lo que me limité a buscar información de la orden y la encontré, pude ver a un desgastado Harry frente a una mesa rodeado de los que quedaban de la orden del fénix, Luna no estaba muy inmiscuida en sus planes de ataque así que me moví a otro recuerdo y pude ver como Ginny le contaba que estaba embarazada de Harry.

Una vez que me salí ella me miró suplicante como queriendo que no contara lo que había visto, la ignoré y dije –Mi señor pude averiguar cual es una de las guaridas de la orden, al parecer Potter se encuentra en la casa de Kingsley Shacklebolt, la que se encuentra protegida por un montón de encantamientos– pude sentir como intentaba entrar en mi mente para ver si era todo lo que había visto, pero yo era una de las mejores y solo pudo ver lo que quise mostrar. Luego del escrutinio en mi mente se dirigió a todos – Al fin tenemos una ubicación para acabar con lo que queda de la orden, quiero a los mejores en esto, Bellatrix tu estarás a cargo de la misión, parten mañana y no quiero errores- Bellatrix se encontraba eufórica y ansiosa de que su señor le diera una misión así de importante –No le fallare amo– e hizo una reverencia.

–Granger buen trabajo, ahora que obtuvimos toda la información que necesitábamos no nos sirve la prisionera, deshazte de ella –

– Por supuesto amo– me giré y pude ver los ojos suplicantes de Luna y las lágrimas correr por su rostro.

–Por favor mione…– susurraba, tenía la garganta desgastada de tanto gritar

Solo me limité a mirarla una vez más –¡Avada Kedavra! – y el brillo de sus ojos se apagó para siempre.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, me gustaría aclarar que tendrá momento con contenido sexual explícito, torturas, entre otras cosas que son contenido para adultos, me gustaría mencionarlo, ya que no pretendo perturbar pequeñas mentes ni afectar la sensibilidad de alguien._

_Espero que la historia les guste, ante cualquier cosa, duda, felicitaciones o reclamos estaré atenta._

_Ahora a leer._

**Capítulo 3 "En casa del enemigo"**

Luego que le di muerte a la que un día fue mi amiga, sentía una extraña sensación, una que no sentía hace tiempo, podía sentir como una piedra parecía caer en mi estómago causándome una sensación desagradable, nunca en mi vida imaginé matar a alguien, ni siquiera en aquellas batallas en contra de los mortífagos donde mi vida estuvo en riesgo innumerables veces. Hermione junto con sus amigos nunca conjuró una maldición imperdonable, ni hechizos que pudieran causar la muerte. Ninguno estuvo nunca preparado para matar y ese fue su gran error, se encontraban en guerra y si no matabas, morías.

El señor tenebroso me observó con curiosidad, supongo que esperaba ver arrepentimiento y duda en mi expresión, pero como solía ocurrir desde hace un tiempo, nada podía causar emoción en mí, ni siquiera mi primer asesinato.

-Comenzarás tu entrenamiento desde mañana, no irás a la misión en busca de la guarida de la orden- me sentí furiosa y decepcionada, después de todo fui yo la que consiguió la información sobre su escondite, apreté fuertemente mis puños, enterrándome las uñas en la piel, juraría que estaban sangrando, pero me obligue a asentir.

\- Irás a la mansión Malfoy y Bellatrix estará a cargo de tu entrenamiento- dijo mientras sonreía -Espero grandes cosas de ti, no me decepciones, los errores se pagan con la vida, no lo olvides- y desapareció junto con todos sus súbditos, dejándola sola en medio del bosque junto con la mujer más desquiciada del mundo mágico.

Solté el aire que inconscientemente estuve reteniendo y me acerqué a la mujer que me miraba con curiosidad, supuse que ella esperaba que fracasara y ahora no sabía que pensar de mí.

\- ¿Nos vamos? O prefieres pasar la noche aquí- me observó mientras se acercaba a mí y tomándome del brazo nos desaparecimos.

Sentí el mareo habitual de la desaparición y tuve que detenerme para no perder el equilibrio, una vez que el mareo cesó pude ver el enorme portón que se alzaba majestuosamente ante mí, según mis cálculos debía medir aproximadamente dos metros y medio, tenía un estilo gótico con diseños maravillosos, pero lo que más atrajo mi atención fue la inicial de la familia Malfoy, que al parecer se encontraba hecha de oro. Me quedé impresionada ante tanta belleza, si había algo que reconocer era que tenían excelente gusto. Me acerqué con la intención de abrir, cuando sentí que una mano me lo impedía, me giré de manera brusca a mirar a Bellatrix con un gesto de enojo.

-QUE CREES QUE HACES ESTÚPIDA, ACASO QUIERES MORIR- la mire perpleja, no entendía que diablos quería decir. Quizás pudo ver la confusión en mi rostro y por obra casi mágica se dignó a explicarme. – Cada hogar de grandes familias sangres puras cuentan con protecciones contra inmundos muggles, intrusos y personas indeseables, con los tiempos que corren y con la ayuda del ministerio ahora cada casa cuenta con un montón de protecciones más. El que se atreva siquiera a rozar el metal de esta reja morirá, solo hay dos formas de entrar-

-Y cuales serian esas formas tan magnificas para entrar a la gran mansión- dije sarcásticamente, a lo que me miró con disgusto, estaba harta de mí, eso era seguro.

-Que seas de la familia y uno de ellos de invite o….. - se levantó la manga dejando el antebrazo derecho al descubierto con su marca tenebrosa a la vista, de manera automática el portón comenzó a abrirse dejando ver la mansión Malfoy.

En mi vida pude leer muchos cuentos de hadas y princesas en sus castillos, historias que ahora me parecían bastante absurdas, pero la verdad me encontraba cautivada ante la majestuosidad de la mansión, la última vez que estuvo aquí, fue traída como rehén y no tuvo tiempo de apreciar la belleza del lugar. El terreno parecía no tener fin, con grandes jardines decorados con hermosas flores y fuentes, pudo ver como los famosos pavos reales de Narcisa recorrían los jardines y por supuesto la imponente mansión, estaba observando cada detalle cuando divisó en la puerta a Narcisa Malfoy.

-Bienvenidas, Lucius ya me informó de la situación, supongo que querrá descansar señorita Granger- dijo con una voz indiferente, era como ver una estatua, una elegante estatua, se veía muy joven para la edad que estimo que tiene, su cabello estaba mil veces mejor que el mío y su porte aristocrático dejaba en claro que era una mujer que había nacido en una gran casa y educada para ser una mujer de alta sociedad. Nos hizo pasar y me invitó a que la siguiera, quería mostrarme el cuarto que los elfos tenían preparado para mi. Iba detrás de ella observando los lujos con los que contaba el que sería su nuevo "hogar", las lámparas de cristal eran hermosas, seguramente eran muy costosas y antiguas, los muebles eran de roble y de colores principalmente oscuros, en algunos lugares los ventanales eran enormes y con hermosas vistas, todo el lugar destilaba un aire lujoso. Finalmente, después de un camino que tendría que recordar para no perderse llegaron hasta la que sería su habitación.

-Esta será tu habitación, se encuentra en el mismo pasillo que la de Draco, por supuesto está de más decirte que no puedes molestarlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, la cena es a las 20 hrs en el comedor, como ya es tarde avisare a los elfos para que te preparen algo de comer, en tu habitación hay ropa adecuada, zapatos y artículos de aseo para que estés cómoda- noté que decía esto sin una gota de entusiasmo, supuse que la idea tampoco le agradaba, pero eran ordenes y como bien se lo recordó su señor, si no seguían ordenes lo pagaban con su vida -Mañana comenzarás tu entrenamiento a las nueve en punto, Bella te estará esperando en los jardines para comenzar, si eres tan inteligente como todos dicen no llegues tarde- se giró y sin dedicarme ni una sola mirada se alejó por el pasillo.

Entré en la habitación, era enorme, el primer piso de mi casa parecía ser del mismo tamaño, el tapiz era de un color lavanda, lo que me alegró un poco, era un color que me gustaba, la cama era de dos plazas con dosel con un cobertor muy suave de color blanco y un montón de almohadones, además contaba con un tocador lleno de perfumes, maquillaje y artículos de aseo, un escritorio que dudo pueda ocupar, y un ropero hermoso. Me acerqué con curiosidad de lo que vería, no es que me quejara, pero tener que vestirme como Bella o Narcisa no era una idea que me emocionara. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al abrirlo me encontré con ropa para toda una vida, había de todo, faldas, vestidos de gala, de verano, túnicas, zapatos, sandalias y todo se encontraba nuevo, era ropa muy lujosa y de muy buen gusto.

¿Quién habría comprado todo eso para ella?, no pude evitar preguntarme, después de todo era tomarse muchas molestias y sobre todo gastar mucho dinero, supuse que había sido Narcisa, en algún momento se lo agradecería. Caminé hacia la otra puerta que se encontraba en la habitación y descubrí que era el baño, por supuesto era hermoso, contaba con una enorme tina de mármol, al lado se encontraba un estante con toallas muy suaves y decenas de esencias y sales de distintos aromas, además de shampoo y acondicionador.

Luego de explorar la habitación decidí dormir, me sentía agotada, no es que durmiera mucho, la verdad hace mucho tiempo que no dormía más d horas, pero necesitaba descansar, mañana sería un día agotador, no era estúpida, sabía que Bellatrix no tendría compasión con ella. Se cambió de ropa poniéndose un pijama que parecía más un baby doll, y se recostó, intentó con todas sus fuerzas descansar, pero los gritos de Luna volvían a sus oídos, su marca aún dolía y también recordó lo que vio en la mente de Luna, recordó el rostro de los que una vez fueron sus amigos, a los que consideró sus hermanos. Harry se encontraba más alto desde la ultima vez que lo vio, su espalda estaba mas ancha y lo hacia parecer más hombre, se había dejado el pelo un poco mas largo de lo que solía usarlo y también se había dejado barba, parecía que en un año se había convertido en un hombre, sin embargo, parecía cansado, grandes ojeras surcaban sus ojos y su rostro demostraba preocupación. También recordó haber visto a Ron, aquel por el que estuvo loca como una estúpida por muchos años, su rostro se veía duro, como si siempre estuviera molesto, su barba era descuidada y su pelo le llegaba al hombro, se parecía mucho a su hermano Bill.

Trate de girarme para no pensar mas en ellos, no le interesaba lo que les ocurriera, después de todo ellos la engañaron y destruyeron su vida de paso, estaba por dormirse cuando algo volvió a su cabeza, Ginny estaba embarazada, tendría un hijo de Harry y ella ocultó esa información a Voldemort -Eres una estúpida, morirás si el se entera, todo esto habrá sido para nada- escondí mi cabeza en la almohada hasta que me calmé, puse un simple hechizo despertador y lentamente me sumergí en el mundo de los sueños.

Me encontraba corriendo por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, había sangre en mis manos y mis pulmones ardían por la falta de oxígeno, había visto un montón de cadáveres en el suelo, trataba de esquivar los hechizos que estaba dirigidos a mi y de aturdir a los enemigos que podía, no podía parar tenía que llegar a la torre, tenia que llegar, llegué a la puerta y al abrirla cayó en un mar de sangre, podía sentir el olor metálico en mi nariz, como la espesa sangre me impedía salir a flote y me hundía… Desperté asustada, empapada en sudor y lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, no era la primera vez que tenía pesadillas y al parecer no seria la última, me levanté, no tenía caso seguir tratando de dormir, me di una ducha y busqué ropa cómoda me esperaba un duro entrenamiento.

Me las arreglé para encontrar el comedor, me costaría mucho ubicarme en la gigantesca mansión y por si no fuera poco debía escuchar los insultos de todos los antepasados de Malfoy, los que me observaban con desprecio y no disimulaban su asco al tener a una sangre sucia en su pura mansión. Una vez que entré me topé con un comedor enorme, que de seguro podría albergar unas 30 personas, la mesa se encontraba puesta para una persona. Supuse que tomaría desayuno sola, por lo que me senté para comer algo. En esta mesa había de todo, si alguna vez estuve impresionada por la calidad y la cantidad de comida que servían en Hogwarts, este desayuno lo superaba, había comida para un ejército, pan tostado, huevos, una variedad inmensa de fruta, jugos naturales, leche, pasteles, entre otros. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me emocioné al momento de comer y disfruté regodeándome sobre lo comería.

Finalmente me decidí por comer distintas frutas picadas, un vaso de leche y tostadas con huevo, disfruté cada bocado, estaba realmente exquisito y la verdad me hubiera gustado comer más, pero recordé las palabras de Narcisa, no debía llegar tarde a mi entrenamiento o Bellatrix de seguro encontraría la forma de hacérmelo pagar. Con pesar me levanté y me dirigí a los jardines, donde encontré a la psicópata que estaba encargada de entrenarme con su habitual cara de odio y fastidio.

-Bueno, aquí estoy ¿con qué comenzaremos? - pregunté ansiosa, si bien había cambiado mucho aún me emocionaba poder aprender cosas nuevas, amaba los desafíos y podía presentir que este sería uno.

Bella sonrió y acercándose me dijo – Comenzaremos con un duelo- inmediatamente tomé fuertemente mi varita y esquivé la primera maldición que me lanzó, me movía ágilmente a la derecha, esto sería muy difícil, la muy maldita sabia magia no verbal, lo que me ponía en mucha desventaja.

– Que pasó sangre sucia, piensas ganarme huyendo de mi o quieres correr a esconderte con Potter- decía mientras reía.

-DESMAIUS- lancé rápidamente y con una facilidad increíble conjuró un protego, y me atacó nuevamente, esquivé esta nueva maldición por centímetros, iba dirigida a mis costillas y pude ver como mi capa se encontraba chamuscada en el lugar donde la rozó, esta estúpida loca de verdad quería dañarme, pero no me quedaría atrás.

-Bombarda máxima - conjuré directo a sus pies con la intención de desestabilizarla y al parecer funcionó, ya que tuvo que moverse para esquivarlo, me miró divertida, esto se estaba volviendo divertido para ella.

\- Vaya veo que la sangre sucia se lo está empezando a tomar enserio, quieres jugar, juguemos- comenzó a enviar ráfagas de hechizos, a una velocidad impresionante, ahora podía comprender porque ningún mago ni auror pudo con ella, solo me limitaba a protegerme y esquivar o saldría dolorosamente herida -Vamos, te vez patética saltando para alejarte de mis maldiciones, atácame inútil- al parecer se encontraba molesta, pero yo también lo estaba, siempre me consideré una buena luchadora y ahora solo me limitaba a poder huir, no podía contra ella.

-DESMAIUS DUO- y esta vez lo esquivó por poco, sonreí al ver como su rostro se convulsionaba por la ira -CONFRINGO, CRUCIO- Bellatrix se limitaba a esquivar mis hechizo, aunque lo hacía con rapidez no podía atacarme y eso la mantenía furiosa, quise aprovechar mi ventaja y seguí lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, escuché un ruido a mi lado, era un pavo real y solo bastó ese maldito segundo para que Bella se recuperará.

-Pensé que te creías inteligente, jamás te desconcentres, CRUCIO- y sentí el impacto de la maldición, dolía, dolía como su fuego corriera por mis venas, podía escuchar mis gritos en mis propios oídos al nivel que me lastimaba a mi misma, no podía respirar, sentía que mis huesos se romperían en cualquier momento, quería morir, por dios, que acabara pronto, ¿cuánto podía durar?, después de lo que pareció una eternidad el dolor cesó, tosí sangre, podía sentir el sabor metálico en mi boca y mi respiración agitada.

-La última vez creo que aguantaste más, que decepción, no servirás de nada en un campo de batalla, eres una inútil ¡Levántate! – la observé con odio, no podía permitirme debilidad, no podía volver a fallar por debilidad, me lo había jurado a mi misma, juré nunca rendirme y ser la mejor, que nadie volvería a hacerme daño, NUNCA. Con mucho esfuerzo logré ponerme de pie y enderezarme, no permitiría que esta maldita loca me viera fracasar.

-Eres una sucia cobarde, ni siquiera puedes aguantar un crucio, no eres ni la mitad de buena de lo que crees, vamos esperaba algo mejor, atácame con lo mejor que tengas- me desafió y no pensaba quedarme sin hacer algo, le demostraría que podía vencerla.

-SECTUMSEMPRA, CRUCIO- lancé de manera rápida mientras me movía lo más rápido que podía.

-CRUCIO- me lanzó de vuelta, alcancé a protegerme, pude ver una estatua y corrí mientras lanzaba maldiciones para poder cubrirme y planear una estrategia. Una vez que logré llegar a ella la escuché reír y gritar – SEVERING CHARM- fue cuando vi que la estatua que me cubría caía en pedazos como su hubiera sido cortada con afilados cuchillos, esa pude ser yo.

-La sangre sucia está asustada jajajjajaj- seguía riendo de manera maniática.

Aproveché que se encontraba distraída, me moví con agilidad hacia la derecha y apunté –SILENCIUS, ATABRAQUIUM- y pude ver como sus manos eran atadas firmemente y era silenciada -GENU FLECTERE- Bella se arrodillaba en contra de su voluntad mientras me miraba con cara de sorpresa, definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Una vez que estuve frente a ella le dije -Nunca más vuelvas a tratarme de débil o te mataré, CRU….- y caí, el dolor volvía a mi cuerpo, esta vez no podía ni gritar, apenas podía respirar, sentí como varias de mis costillas se rompieron y como la sangre subía por mi garganta, ya no aguantaba más y pareció notarlo porque se detuvo.

-Te olvidas con quien hablas inmunda, quizás cuanto termine de entrenarte recién tengas la oportunidad de ser rival para mí – dijo con una sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa, fue lo último que vi antes de quedar inconsciente.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola, hoy les traigo otro capítulo más de esta historia, además quería pedir perdón por algunas faltas de ortografía que tiene mi historia, la estaré revisando apenas tenga tiempo. _

_Me siento emocionada por lo que está por venir dentro de la historia, créanme que no todo es lo que parece, y lo más importante es que detrás de cada acontecimiento existe un motivo._

_Lily gracias por tu review, draco desde ahora en adelante comenzará a aparecer mucho mas y si te gusta la Hermione villana aún queda mucho por ver, espero que te siga gustando esta historia y mil gracias por leerme _

**Capítulo 4 "Primer día"**

Al principio comencé por escuchar el sonido que hacían las botellas de vidrio al ser dejadas en la mesa y como alguien se movía a mi alrededor. El cuerpo de dolía horrores, sentía como si me hubieran atropellado una manada de centauros y hubiera pasado por encima de mí, respirar dolía y me sentía muy cansada, trataba con todas mis fuerzas de incorporarme y abrir mis ojos, pero mis parpados se negaban a colaborar, lo intenté por lo que tuvieron que ser al menos diez minutos, hasta que al fin logré abrir mis ojos lentamente y con cuidado, ya que la luz me dañaba. Al principio tuve dificultad para enfocar, me encontraba en "mi habitación", por las ventanas podía ver el atardecer y a mi derecha se encontraba un elfo doméstico observándome con claro terror esperando mi reacción. El velador se encontraba lleno de pociones, recipientes con agua, un montón de vendas con sangre y algunas limpias.

Quise incorporarme, pero sentía mucho dolor, por la hora deduje que estuve inconsciente unas buenas horas, lo que al menos me había hecho descansar, aunque mi cuerpo aún no se recuperaba por completo.

Una voz muy baja y chillona me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Mi señora, no debe moverse, debe guardar reposo- decía mientras se acercaba y me acomodaba nuevamente en la cama -Lucky ya sanó sus pulmones, pero aún no están completamente sanos, el daño era muy grave y las fracturas de sus costillas no ayudaron- hablaba muy rápido, como queriendo explicar de manera rápida todo para poder huir de mi lado, seguramente pensando que lo castigaría -Las pociones ya comenzaron a hacer efecto, le recomiendo que repose para que pueda recuperarse pronto, su entrenamiento continuará mañana- una vez que dijo esto suspiró y desvió la mirada noté como su voz mostraba preocupación? miedo?, era como si de verdad le molestara el daño que tenía.

Me permití mirarlo, no se comportaba como todos los elfos domésticos que conocía, tenía miedo de ella y eso era obvio, sin embargo mostraba seguridad ante lo que decía y una vez que me fijé bien pude ver que utilizaba ropa, no los habituales harapos que usaban todos los elfos, se encontraba vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalón negro, casi como un mayordomo, el traje estaba hecho a su medida, como también los zapatos que usaba. Estaba impactada, nunca me imaginé que los Malfoy trataran bien a alguien, menos a una criatura que consideraban inferiores, me causaba mucha curiosidad ese elfo y como llegó a estar en tan buenas condiciones.

-Lucky verdad?, yo soy Hermione Granger- extendí mi mano, la cual miró curioso, supuse que nunca en su vida una persona le había extendido la mano en forma de saludo, claramente analizaba si podía confiar en mi o si lo estaba probando, supuse que vio sinceridad en mi rostro y de pronto la estrechó.

-Lucky vio muchas veces esto en las películas muggles, siempre quiso hacerlo en la vida real – me comentaba emocionado, daba saltitos por toda la habitación. Sonreí, era increíble ver como algo tan simple podía hacer tan feliz a una criatura.

-Un momento, ¿con quien y donde viste películas muggles? - pregunté extrañada. Casi pude ver como se regañaba internamente, luego comenzó a llorar y a golpearse contra los muebles, intenté detenerlo, pero estaba fuera de sí.

-LUCKY NO PUEDE DECIRLE SEÑORITA, EL AMO LE ORDENÓ A LUCKY QUE NUNCA TENIA QUE MENCIONARLO CON NADIE Y LUCKY FUE MALO- lloraba de manera desconsolada, me sentí mal por la criatura, los días en los que peleaba por los derechos de los elfos y fundé el P.E.D.D.O habían acabado hace mucho tiempo atrás junto con muchos de mis sueños, pero eso no significaba que me gustara que criaturas como ellos que no dañaban a nadie sufrieran.

\- BASTA, no preguntaré nada más ni le diré a nadie lo que dijiste- pude ver en su mirada lo agradecido y feliz que estaba – Ahora me gustaría saber que pasó, lo último que recuerdo es recibir un crucio no verbal de Bellatrix y nada más hasta que desperté-

\- Yo no la traje señorita, el amo me llamó cuando usted ya estaba en su habitación, se encontraba mal, no había peligro de muerte, pero teníamos que actuar rápido, se encontraba con dos costillas fracturadas, las cuales dañaron sus pulmones, había hemorragia interna y no podía respirar, pero con las pociones indicadas pudimos resolverlo- decía de manera orgullosa por cómo había llevado la situación.

-Espera un momento dijiste ¿tuvimos?, ¿había alguien más contigo? - mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora, nada calzaba, no era como si los mortífagos la apreciaran y definitivamente Bella no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias para que sobreviviera.

-Mi amo fue el que la trajo a su habitación y me ayudó a curarla señorita- dijo con admiración al hablar de aquella persona.

\- Lucky ¿Quién es tu amo? – no aguanté la curiosidad, después de todo y a pesar de lo que me costaba le debía un favor a esa persona.

-El señor Draco Malfoy- Draco Malfoy, el mismo arrogante, vanidoso, elitista y cobarde que me hizo la vida imposible desde que lo conocí ahora resulta que me llevó a mi habitación y me curó junto con un elfo doméstico, la verdad era para reírse, sin embargo, pude ver que el elfo no mentía y eso hizo que un millón de preguntas surgieran.

-Lucky traerá su comida a su habitación, debe guardar reposo para recuperarse- escuché el plop que indicaba que había desaparecido dejándome sola ante el montón de interrogantes que surgían a cada segundo. No había visto a Draco desde la batalla de Hogwarts, la verdad no veía a nadie desde ese momento, recuerdo haberlo visto escondido mientras se libraba la batalla, estaba delgado y demacrado, parecía que no había dormido en semanas y pudo ver en su mirada que no quería ser parte de eso. Obviamente corrían todo tipo de rumores con respecto a los Malfoy, pero el que más me impresionó era que al parecer ahora todos respetaban a Draco, se había convertido en uno de los favoritos del señor tenebroso, por lo que era digno de temer y nadie hablaba de ellos por miedo.

Un plop me hizo saltar de la cama asustada, era Lucky quien traía mi comida, miré la bandeja y se me hizo agua la boca, mi cena consistía en una sopa de pollo que olía delicioso y un plato de carne con verduras, no me había dado cuenta del hambre que sentía hasta que olí la comida, comencé a comer de manera muy rápida, debí parecer desesperada, ya que en ciertos momentos Lucky me decía que me lo tomara con calma. Una vez que terminé de comer tomó la bandeja y desapareció.

Pude ver a través de las ventanas que ya había anochecido, hacía un poco de frio así que me dispuse a taparme para entrar en calor y tratar de descansar, no me sentía apta ni para caminar el dolor había disminuido, pero seguía débil. Me encontraba cerrando los ojos cuando la puerta fue abierta de manera brusca, me incorporé alerta y apunté con mi varita al intruso que no era otro que Draco Malfoy en persona. Sin embargo, el hombre que pude ver era muy diferente al idiota que recordaba, su rostro había tomado rasgos más varoniles dejando de lado los infantiles, su espalda se encontraba más ancha y por lo que pude ver a través de su capa su cuerpo se encontraba en forma, había crecido al menos unos quince centímetros y su cabello se encontraba mas largo y desordenado, había dejado atrás el engominárselo, y estaba de acuerdo, el usar el pelo así le daba un aire despreocupado que le favorecía.

Su rostro era el que más cambios había sufrido, sus ojos parecían más duros y apagados, mostraba una máscara de frialdad abrumadora, parecía un hombre que no tenía nada que perder, que lo había visto todo y ya nada podía afectarlo. Sonrió ante mi escrutinio y me sentí muy estúpida, no llevábamos ni diez minutos juntos y yo le estaba dando motivos para burlarse de mí.

-Como vez no estoy muerta Malfoy, no entiendo quién te crees para entrar así en mi habitación – le dije en un tono desinteresado pero firme, no quería armar una pelea, más bien sentía una enorme curiosidad por saber el motivo por el cual que se encontraba aquí, pero no me dejaría pisotear para obtener esa información.

-Se te olvida que es mi casa en la que estás sangre sucia, puedo hacer lo que me plazca- dijo con enojo, lo vi tratando de contenerse, se acercó a mi lado y de su túnica sacó un frasco de vidrio que contenía un liquido amarillo, lo destapó y me lo ofreció.

\- ¿Cres que soy tan idiota para beber algo que me des tu? Jajjajajaj- me reí y reí con ganas, pude ver como reprimía las ganas de matarme, seguro estaba acabando con su paciencia así que traté de disminuir mi risa para que el idiota pudiera explicar la razón de su visita.

\- Serias más idiota de rechazarlo, en quince minutos mi tía Bella vendrá a buscarte para que participes en el ataque a la orden y como me imagino aún no eres capaz ni de levantarte… tómatelo, de una u otra manera te llevará a esa misión y créeme que no será agradable, como estuviste en la tarde no será nada en comparación- lo miré perpleja ante la idea de que me estuviera ayudando, sabía que esta sería una prueba más de Bellatrix para probar mi lealtad y mi fuerza porque claramente en mi estado no podría ir, necesitaba recuperarme pero de ahí a confiar en la poción que me ofrecía Malfoy era otra cosa.

-No quiero nada tuyo, no confió en ti, podrías matarme o algo peor- crucé los brazos en mi pecho de manera testaruda, no caería en sus trucos.

Al parecer acabé con toda su paciencia porque me tomó de los hombre y mientras me sacudía de manera violenta gritaba -MALDITA ESTÚPIDA ESTOY TRATANDO DE AYUDARTE A SOBREVIVIR, EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO TE NECESITA VIVA- suspiró tratando de calmarse -Si quisiera matarte lo hubiera hecho esta tarde, ahora tomate la poción por la buenas o te obligaré – me apuntó con su varita – No tengo todo el día, hazlo- esta vez lo miré con odio, ya no estaba acostumbrada a aguantar insultos, pero tenía razón en lo que decía, tuvo la oportunidad y no me mató, me reventaba que el maldito tuviera la razón, no se la daría por supuesto, pero necesitaba la ayuda así que le arrebaté de manera brusca la botella y me bebí.

-No huele a ninguna poción que conozca, ¿qué me diste Malfoy? - lo miré de manera fija.

Sonrió de medio lado, una de esas sonrisas que volvía locas a todas la mujeres del castillo -Es una que yo mismo cree y preparé, en cinco minutos estarás bien- dijo con satisfacción, luego su expresión se endureció y tan serio como había llegado se alejó, una vez que llegó a la puerta se giró y me dijo –Ni una palabra de esto a nadie sangre sucia es la primera y última vez que te salvo la vida- me miró con un rostro frio como el hielo y cerró la puerta.

Me quedé helada en la cama, hoy definitivamente había sido un día muy extraño, el que Malfoy me hubiera ayudado ya era bastante para procesar. Me moví hasta que mis piernas tocaran el suelo, me sentía mucho mejor la poción realmente funcionaba, me levante y mis piernas respondieron así que me vestí con un pantalón negro ajustado y una camiseta del mismo color, trencé mi cabello completo, si sería parte de esta misión iba a necesitar mi rostro despejado y mejor aún necesitaba que no me identificaran, no es que me importara mucho, pero por el momento no quería que se descubriera mi traición.

Estaba casi lista, lo único que me faltaba era que Bellatrix me informara que sería parte de esta misión y ponerme la túnica junto con mi máscara. Me detuve a observar esta última, el color que tenía era plateado, con diseños femeninos como si tuviera enredaderas de un tono dorado, casi como una mascara de fiesta antigua. Las rendijas para los ojos estaban hechas de manera que se veían almendrados, contaba con agujeros para respirar, sin embargo, la mía no contaba con una abertura para la boca.

Es bastante increíble como a pesar de los muchos años entre enfrentamientos con mortífagos nadie se percató que cada una de las máscaras era diferente a la otra, los diseños, gamas de colores, la forma de las distintas rendijas e incluso algunos contaban con decoraciones extras. Cada una estaba personalizada para la persona a la que pertenecía, el mismísimo lord se encargaba de entregarlas, lo que permitiría a cualquiera con un poco de cerebro identificar a quienes pertenecen, claro, si alguien se percatara de esos pequeños detalles, pero por años la orden, aurores y hasta el mismo Potter habían pasado por alto ese detalle, limitándose solo a pensar en pelear, en ir de frente con planes valientes pero estúpidos y arriesgados, y por encima de todo encargarse de la seguridad de Harry Potter.

Me encontraba de espalda a la puerta por lo que me sobresalté al escuchar cómo se abría de manera abrupta por segunda vez. Me giré y pude ver a Bellatrix en la puerta, se veía más peligrosa de lo normal, esa sonrisa maniaca en su rostro denotaba la inmensa satisfacción que le causaba el saber que podría jugar con algunos traidores e impuros, y mejor aún que su señor la recompensaría inmensamente si lograba capturar a Potter, Bella por supuesto que quería ese honor y estaba segura que hoy mataría a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

-Te tengo una sorpresa sangre sucia- caminaba a mi alrededor como un animal rodea a su presa, evaluando mi reacción, seguro no quería perderse la expresión en mi cara – Decidí llevarte conmigo en la misión de hoy, creo que sería divertido ayudar en el reencuentro con tus amiguitos. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que los viste, ¿será un año?, aún cuentas los días como una imbécil o al fin decidiste de que lado esta tu lealtad- me sentía tan enojada, mis manos se encontraban tan aferradas a mi varita que me sorprendió que no se rompiera, sabía que estaba haciendo esto a propósito para que yo explotara, pero no podía evitar sentirme así, recordar cuantos días lloré y esperé que alguien llegara a mí, lo estúpida que me sentí por todo el tiempo que perdí esperando algo que nunca llegaría y ahora esta loca me lo restriega en la cara. Pero por más que me costara admitirlo yo no era rival para ella y eso me frustraba aún más -Que paso pequeña sangre sucia, ¿toqué un tema sensible? – sentí como mis ojos se humedecían de pura frustración y fue cuando sentí una bofetada que me dio vuelta la cara, me tome la mejilla con las manos, esto quedaría morado e hinchado por unos días. Me enderecé con toda la dignidad posible y la miré desafiante, pero me miró seria sin ningún odio en su mirada – Escúchame bien sangre sucia, nunca vuelvas a lloriquear frente a mí, ni ante nadie, no dejes que nadie sepa que piensas, que sientes ni menos lo que te importa o te destruirán- nunca me imaginé escuchar algo así de ella, pero tenía razón, debía controlar mis emociones y ocultarlas a los demás – Salimos en quince minutos y no quiero ver que te quejes del dolor por tu entrenamiento o mañana no tendré piedad-

Me puse la túnica y la máscara y bajé a los jardines pensando en lo que me había dicho Bellatrix, además el dolor en mi cara no hacía mas que recordármelo. Una vez que llegué al lugar donde se reunían al menos unos veinte mortífagos, entre ellos pude identificar a Draco Malfoy, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, Nott padre e hijo. Obviamente Bellatrix llevaría a los más experimentados a esta importante misión y por su puesto todos esperaba compartir la gloria.

Bellatrix se dirigió a todos – Escúchenme inútiles hoy tenemos una misión muy importante para nuestro señor y quiero que la hagan bien, no quiero errores, el que falle lo mataré con mis propias manos, habiendo dicho todo, vamos a hacerle una visita a Potter- y sonrió de la manera más tenebrosa que había visto en mi vida.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola nuevamente, lamento no haber publicado antes, la verdad estuve un poco atareada con la universidad pues estoy en mi último año de la carrera de enfermería y no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, pero busqué un tiempo para escribir nuevamente y poder publicar este nuevo cap, sé que algunos me odiaran y pido perdón, pero creo que algunas cosas son necesarias para el desarrollo de la historia. _

_Los dejo espero atenta sus mensajes, criticas, felicitaciones y que continúen leyendo esta oscura historia._

**Capitulo 5 "El fin de la redención" **

El grupo completo apareció en un lugar residencial de casas de la ciudad de Londres, era de madrugada por lo que las calles se encontraban completamente desiertas, solo se escuchaba el murmullo del viento y las hojas de los arboles siendo guiadas por las corrientes de aire, la noche se encontraba oscura debido a las oscuras nubes que surcaban la noche, pronto llovería. Luego de poner algunas protecciones para no ser vistos ni escuchados antes de ingresar a realizar nuestra misión, Bellatrix comenzó a dar instrucciones sobre como abordaríamos a la orden de manera que ninguno pudiera escapar, Bellatrix podía estar completamente loca y desquiciada, sin embargo era una estratega envidiable, cubría cada una de las vías de escape posibles y era muy cuidadosa en cuanto a quien dejaba a cargo de cada salida, estaba determinada a lograr atrapar a Potter y ser recompensada por nuestro señor, estaba dispuesta a todo por tener éxito. Los menos diestros en batalla según Bella estarían a cargo de los alrededores y las salidas de la casa, tenían ordenes de poner barreras anti aparición una vez que los demás ingresaran y por supuesto de detener o matar a cualquiera que se quisiera escabullir de nosotros. El siguiente grupo tenía la misión de crear caos en el los alrededores por si los miembros de la orden lograban dar señales de aviso y llegaban refuerzos, ellos debían eliminarlos y retenerlos, para ello envió a Theodore Nott, a su padre y Rodolphus quienes dirigirían a los demás. Luego de dar las instrucciones a cada grupo Bellatrix los envió a tomar sus respectivas posiciones y se dirigió a los que quedábamos.

-Ustedes entrarán conmigo, yo iré al frente, Rabastan tu cubrirás mi espalda, Draco tu te encargarás de Kingsley el maldito es muy escurridizo, lo quiero muerto, encárgate de eso, los demás encárguense de tomar prisioneros y si no pueden contenerlos mátenlos, mátenlos a todos de ser necesario menos a Potter, el es del señor tenebroso- todos asentimos y nos preparamos para ingresar a la zona estimada donde debía encontrarse la casa. Era obvio que estaría protegida los de la orden no eran tan estúpidos como para no proteger sus casas de seguridad, sería difícil pero no imposible poder entrar.

Me sentía extrañamente ansiosa, podía sentir la tensión previa a una batalla, había estado en muchas situaciones de peligro a lo largo de mi vida como consecuencia de ser la mejor amiga del "elegido", sin embargo siempre sentía un poco de ansiedad ante estas situaciones, una estupidez si lo pensaba ahora, no debía sentirme así, eso solo ayudaría a que no pudiera actuar con claridad y afectaría mis acciones, debo dejar de ser tan emocional y poder controlarme o alguien me terminará matando.

Iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que me sobresalté cuando Bellatrix tomó fuertemente mi brazo y se acercó a mi -Demuestra de que estas hecha sangre sucia, si mueres solo demostrará que no valías la pena- me soltó y siguió caminando hasta lo que parecían dos casas juntas deshabitadas y viejas, la maleza crecía hasta las ventanas que se encontraban tapadas con tablas de maderas viejas y roídas, cualquiera que hubiera visto estas casas hubiera jurado que no vivía nadie en ellas desde hace décadas, sin embargo por eso mismo es que la delataba, Bellatrix se acercó a la imperceptible barrera de protección y comenzó a romper los hechizos de protección de la orden. Me sentía expectante, mis manos sudaban y sostenía mi varita firmemente preparada para utilizarla en cualquier momento. Me permití mirar a mi alrededor a mis compañeros y como cada uno se encontraba ya en posición de ataque a la espera de que Bellatrix diera la señal para atacar, posé mis ojos en cada uno y no vi dudas en sus ojos, estos hombres estaban dispuestos a matar y morir por su causa, al menos los que estaban en este grupo.

Sentí como alguien se situaba a mi derecha y un aroma a menta llenó mis fosas nasales, me giré de manera disimulada para ver al hombre que se encontraba a mi lado, a pesar de su mascara y capucha que no dejaban ver su característico cabello identifiqué inmediatamente a Draco Malfoy, el cual se encontraba observándome fijamente a través de su máscara. Por un momento me perdí en sus ojos grises como plata, esos ojos que me miraron con odio por tantos años ahora me veían con curiosidad, le sostuve la mirada hasta que sentí la intrusión en mi mente, fue cuando desvié la mirada al frente.

-Sigues siendo un imbécil Malfoy, nunca serás mejor que yo como para entrar en mi mente- le dije burlándome, sentí como su cuerpo se tensó y me tomo fuertemente del brazo haciéndome daño.

-Y tu sigues siendo la misma sangre sucia inmunda que aún no conoce cual es su lugar- me soltó de manera brusca y miró hacia al frente donde las casas aparentemente abandonadas cambiaban lentamente para dar paso a una gran casa con puertas y ventanas de aspecto antiguo, humo saliendo de una chimenea y cortinas oscuras que en esos momentos se encontraban cerradas, todos debían de estar descansando y obviamente a nadie se le ocurrió poner a alguien a hacer guardia. Eran unos idiotas.

Las barreras estaban por desaparecer cuando escuchamos la primera explosión a unos 100 metros de donde estábamos, pude ver las grandes llamas quemando las casas y como los muggles corrían para protegerse de sus atacantes. Los muy idiotas habían comenzado antes, Bellatrix los mataría cuando supiera quien había arruinado su plan. Me giré para ver su expresión y con furia nos gritó

– MUÉVANSE IMBÉCILES DEBEMOS ENTRAR ANTES DE QUE PUEDAN ORGANIZARSE- corrimos para entrar en la casa, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, el factor sorpresa se había perdido, comenzaron las batallas, podía escuchar los gritos y explosiones a nuestro alrededor y las maldiciones volaban en cualquier dirección, busqué un lugar por donde entrar a la casa, seguramente tendrían a Harry encerrado para no exponer su preciada vida mientras ellos morían afuera, iba llegando a la puerta trasera cuando me interceptaron tres personas, dos de ellos desconocidos y una era una persona muy conocida para mi Lavender Brown, todos se encontraban descalzos y con ropa de dormir, me rodearon y comenzaron a lanzar hechizos en mi contra, esquive los más próximos y comencé a contraatacar , me movía ágilmente en comparación a ellos, pero eso no les impidió seguir lanzando maldiciones.

Apunté mis hechizos al hombre a mi derecha que era el más diestro y podía causarme problemas, sin embargo, no era tan listo como pensaba, estaba descuidando su lado izquierdo pensando que la casa lo cubriría, gran error, rápidamente giré protegiéndome de sus hechizos con un Protego hasta quedar a su lado y apunté -VERMIELLUS- y las cinco esferas de luz roja que salieron de mi varita se distribuyeron por su cuerpo dañándolo y dejándolo fuera de combate. Sonreí ante la idea de que fuera tan fácil, pero sus compañeros se enfurecieron más y comenzaron a mandar hechizos más dañinos. Frente a todo pronostico Lavender era buena luchadora, no era tan tonta después de todo y estaba dándome bastantes problemas, se complementaba bastante con su compañero, mientras uno atacaba el otro protegía.

-AVADA KEDAVRA- me lanzó Lavender, por una milésima de segundo me sorprendió, aunque lo esquivé nunca imagine que apuntara a mata, pero después de todo esto es una guerra y ella ya me estaba fastidiando lo suficiente, seguí protegiéndome y atacando hasta que escuche un grito que conocía muy bien era Ginny, solo bastó con esa distracción para que una maldición me diera de lleno en el pecho enviándome volando varios metros hasta que choque con un muro cayendo al piso, me sentía mareada, podía ver destellos de luces por todos lados y mis oídos se encontraban abombados, solo podía escuchar los latidos de mi agitado corazón y como el dolor se expandía por todo mi cuerpo.

-Maldita perra me la pagaras- susurré mientras me incorporaba y me regañaba a mi misma por ser tan ingenua y distraerse mientras peleaba.

-Vaya ahora la sangre sucia dice palabrotas, jamás esperé que llegaría este día- se acercó mientras se burlaba y se reía de mí.

Lo observé con odio mientras sacudía mi capa y observaba a mi alrededor intentando buscar a la estúpida de Lavender para cobrarme la que me hizo, pero lo único que podía ver era el resplandor proveniente del fuego que consumía las casas de los muggles y como se batían a duelo mortífagos y miembros de la orden. A unos veinte metros a mi derecha se encontraba Bellatrix batiéndose a duelo con Kingsley y Remus Lupin, sin embargo, a pesar de las habilidades extraordinarias que poseían ambos luchadores en cuanto a duelos Bellatrix les llevaba amplia ventaja y se encargaba de burlarse de ellos por su ineptitud. Seguí buscando a Lavender por todos lados, teniendo cuidado de que no me alcanzaran las maldiciones que volaban en todas direcciones, mi ira aumentaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo, me giré con el objetivo de buscar una próxima víctima, me acercaba sigilosamente por detrás a un miembro de la orden que se batía a duelo con Theodore Nott y le daba bastantes problemas, rápidamente le lancé un hechizo aturdidor y cayó al suelo mientras su capucha caía dejando a la vista el característico color de los Weasley ante un sorprendido Nott, quien asintió en mi dirección en un gesto que interpreté como un gracias, por un estúpido impulso que no pude detener me acerqué para verificar a que Weasley había atacado cuando recibí un fuerte hechizo en mi brazo izquierdo, me dolía bastante y pude sentir como la sangre bajaba chorreando por mi brazo, intenté contener la hemorragia con mi mano derecha mientras volteaba a enfrentar a mi atacante, una joven pelirroja vestida con un camisón para dormir quien me miraba con odio profundo, sus ojos parecían destellar reflejando las llamas que consumían el lugar mientras me apuntaba de manera desafiante, inmediatamente me erguí resistiendo el dolor para no reflejar debilidad ante mi adversaria.

-A MI HERMANO NO LO TOCARÁS- y comenzó a atacarme, esquivé muchos de sus ataques los cuales estaban dirigidos a mi pecho y mi cabeza, Ginny realmente quería matarme por dañar a uno de sus hermanos, hasta ahora yo no había atacado, solo me dedicaba a repeler sus hechizos, sin embargo, cuando uno de sus hechizos chamuscó parte de mi cabello la adrenalina desató en mí una ira que no pude contener, ella pareció notarlo ya que pude ver como su mirada cambió por una de miedo, sin embargo no retrocedió y siguió haciéndome frente como toda una Gryffindor.

\- Esta me la pagas- susurré y comencé a pelear en serio, poco a poco Ginny fue retrocediendo en un intento por detener mis ataques, pero en sus movimientos dejaba un pequeño espacio sin protección, me acerqué aún más atacando sin piedad a mi enemiga y esquivando sus ataques con toda la agilidad que me permitía mi cuerpo, pero no contaba con que mi pie cayera en una grieta y eso me desequilibrara, lo que Ginny aprovechó como ventaja.

-CRUCIO- sentí como golpeó mi pecho y la habitual sensación de dolor que últimamente se le hacía tan conocida, sin embargo, yo había sido torturada por los magos más tenebrosos y la maldición de Ginny carecía de potencia para inmovilizarme, dolía, si, pero no tanto para hacerme caer.

Poco a poco comencé a incorporarme, haciendo un gran esfuerzo en cada movimiento que me permitía hacer, pude ver como Ginny me observaba con autentico terror tratando de aumentar la intensidad de la maldición. Una vez que me incorpore completamente sonreí para mi misma, me estaba fortaleciendo más cada día y soportar una maldición imperdonable era un gran logro para cualquier mago, viendo la sorpresa en sus ojos apunté a el lugar que no alcanzaba a proteger.

-Te falta mucho aún para vencerme ¡CRUCIO!- Ginny se encogía ante mí mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba, hasta que cayó al suelo en posición fetal, gritaba a todo pulmón mientras las lagrimas empapaban su rostro por completo, mi mente se encontraba nublada por la ira y un odio que no creí tener.

-Basta….. por favor… no…..- me suplicaba incesantemente, pero sus palabras no lograban conmoverme y aumenté la intensidad del hechizo, viento como se retorcía aún más, sin embargo sus manos cubrían su vientre como tratando de proteger algo. Fue cuando lo recordé "está embarazada", me sentía estúpida al no haberlo recordado, me encontraba tan estupefacta que detuve mi hechizo.

La observé arrastrarse para intentar alejarse de mi mientras sus manos aún trataban inútilmente de proteger a su hijo, quise ayudarla y estiré mi mano para ayudarla, pero en sus ojos solo vi horror, no me observaba a mí, observaba el enorme charco de sangre que se encontraba entre sus piernas y gritaba.

-NO NO… MI BEBE…- gritaba desconsolada y mi corazón se contrajo como hace tiempo no lo hacía, sentí su angustia, su dolor y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí culpable. Quise acercarme a ella y ayudarla, quizás aun había algo por hacer, me acercaba a ella cuando sentí la marca tenebrosa arder, nos estaba llamando. Me giré a mirar a mi alrededor y vi a Bella gritar -_MORSMORDRE- y la marca tenebrosa cubrió el cielo nocturno, mientras todos los mortífagos desaparecían dejando una estela de humo negro a su paso._

_Me volví una ves más a ver a Ginny quien parecía inconsciente en la fría acera, le pedí a Merlín y a todos los dioses que existieran que su hijo no muriera, no quería ser la culpable de matar a un niño inocente, no quería que mi alma fuera más oscura de lo que ya era, cerré mis ojos con la intención de proteger mis emociones y pensamientos. El señor tenebroso estaría furioso y yo no podía fallar, una vez que me tranquilicé, le di un vistazo más y desaparecí._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola, volví, sé que me demoré un montón en actualizar pero las cosas en la universidad están un poco complejas, pero aquí me encuentro nuevamente con un nuevo cap, espero que les guste y los invito a seguir mi historia. Muchas gracias a los que me leen, donde quiera que estén se han ganado mi cariño._

**Capítulo 6: "Unas horas en el infierno"**

Una vez que aparecí en la mansión Malfoy la máscara de frialdad que me había obligado a usar desde ya hace mucho tiempo volvió a estar en su lugar, esta sería sin duda una larga noche, el señor tenebroso no estaría contento y eso significaba que muchos sufrirían y morirían, todo aquel que pertenezca a las filas del señor tenebroso sabe que la una muerte rápida por una avada es lo mejor que podría ocurrirte, sin embargo esta noche presentía que no tendría tal misericordia. Me dirigí al salón en el cual se llevaría a cabo nuestra "reunión", se podía sentir un silencio sepulcral una vez que ingresé, el señor tenebroso se encontraba situado por delante de la gran chimenea de los Malfoy, sentado en una gran silla de madera oscura e incrustaciones de cráneos y huesos con Nagini enroscada a sus pies devorando algo que la verdad no quise saber, me pareció una especie de cliché, pero yo no estaba en posición de opinar, de hecho, podía sentirme afortunada de salir bien de esta pequeña junta.

Muchos de los mortífagos fueron convocados, incluso aquellos que no participaron en la fallida misión de esta noche, algunos sin poder ocultar la felicidad en sus rostros por el gran fracaso de Bellatrix, esperando un castigo ejemplar de parte de su señor, el que estaban dispuestos a disfrutar. Al medio del salón se encontraban arrodillados todos aquellos servidores que hoy le fallaron a su señor y eso ahora me incluía, mientras caminaba silenciosamente a tomar mi lugar en el piso sentí la mirada de todos sobre mi, al encontrar un espacio me arrodillé e incliné mi vista al suelo como los demás. De reojo pude observar el temblor en sus manos a pesar de sus intentos de reprimirlos, sus vistas enfocadas al suelo observando la sangre que empapaba el piso y que antes dio vida a alguno de sus "compañeros", los vi observarla con el terror plasmado en sus miradas, podría decir que casi pude escuchar sus plegarias para que sus vidas fueran perdonadas, el olor de la sangre ingresaba por mis fosas nasales y mi ropa lentamente comenzó a empaparse de ella, el silencio era total, nadie se atrevía a hacer un solo movimiento para desatar la ira hasta ahora contenida de nuestro señor. me comencé a sentir nerviosa, el efecto de la poción de Malfoy estaba desapareciendo y mi cuerpo se debilitaba poco a poco, comencé a sentirme angustiada, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y mis manos a sudar, yo era de las personas que solía tener todo controlado, que no dejaba nada al azar, todo en mi vida estaba perfectamente estructurado y planeado, si hubiera sabido en que fecha moriría estoy segura que yo misma habría organizado mi funeral, las situaciones que estaban fuera de mi control o la incertidumbre me aterraban, miles de preguntas surgieron de pronto en mi cabeza ¿ y si nos mata a todos?, ¿me matará solo a mi por ser una sangre sucia?, ¿seremos torturados?, ¿ de verdad hoy será mi último día?, intenté borrar todas mis dudas de mi cabeza, no podía morir, no había arriesgado todo para morir hoy.

Me obligué a mi misma a controlar mi respiración y lograr calmarme, iba en mi tercera inhalación cuando el señor tenebroso rompió el silencio.

-Bellatrix levántate y da un paso al frente- su voz demostraba la ira contenida, mientras observaba a su fiel súbdita y mano derecha dirigirse obedientemente hasta estar al frente de él, Nagini soltó su presa la cual pude observar pertenecía a un brazo humano, presumiblemente de una mujer para sisear y acercarse de forma lenta y calculada a Bellatrix. Sentí mi estomago pesado, escuché muchas veces como el señor tenebroso alimentaba a Nagini con cuerpos de prisioneros o de otras personas, pero nunca vi como lo hacía, el ácido estomacal parecía subir por mi garganta tentando con devolver todo el contenido de mi estómago, era un espectáculo grotesco. – Quiero saber dónde está Harry Potter- dijo observándola fijamente.

-Mi.. señor yo… no se donde se encuentra el, seguramente en alguno de los cuarteles de la Orden-

-Me estas tratando de decir que fallaste en tu misión y que no tienes a Harry contigo- su mirada fija sobre su rostro parecía atravesarla, sus ojos demostraban odio y decepción a un nivel que parecía ser palpable. A pesar de su porte aristocrático y de su rostro frio pude ver el dolor en sus ojos por fallarle a su amo y decepcionarlo, la única muestra de que era capaz de sentir algo estaba reflejado en sus ojos en este momento.

-Mi señor no tengo a Harry Potter, planeamos una estrategia que nos garantizaría la captura, pero algunos de los imbéciles comenzó el ataque antes y ellos tuvieron tiempo de defenderse… mi señor asumo el castigo que quiera darme por fallarle en esta importante misión, pero le pido la vida de la persona que causó el fracaso de mi plan, déjeme demostrarle como es que se siguen las órdenes y que se arrepienta cada segundo por hacer que Harry potter se nos escapara- se inclinó ante lord Voldemort mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos suplicantes.

El señor tenebroso se levantó, empujo a Bellatrix al pasar junto a ella y mirándonos a los que aún seguíamos arrodillados exclamó

-TODOS FALLARON HOY COMO ES QUE UN MONTÓN DE INTENTOS DE MAGOS LOGRAN ESCAPAR DE MIS LEALES SEGUIDORES, ¡NO LO ENTIENDEN! ¡NECESITO MATAR A HARRY POTTER!- todo el mundo tembló mientras el señor tenebroso soltaba su ira antes contenida, sin poder controlarlo comencé a temblar levemente, luego tomó a un joven que se encontraba cercano a el y con un movimiento de su varita comenzó a sangrar por cada orificio de su cuerpo mientras era elevado por el señor tenebroso para que su sangre cayera sobre todos los que estábamos de rodillas, el chico gritaba de dolor, sus gritos eran desgarradores y el silencio de la sala hacia que resonaran con eco, aunque cerrara mis ojos mi cuerpo se estremecía con sus gritos agónicos mientras oía la sangre chorrear y caer sobre nosotros y revotar en el piso, luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad sus gritos comenzaron a disminuir debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que llenaba su boca, me obligué a mirarlo y sentí mi estomago retorcerse ante la imagen del joven que se encontraba suspendido sangrando por todos lados como una llave y al cual lentamente se le abría un hueco en el estómago que crecía cada vez más, dejando ver sus intestinos y órganos internos. Cerré los ojos rogando por su muerte, no podía verlo, sentir su sangre sobre mi cara y cuerpo ya era suficiente, pero todo fue peor cuando sentí caer algo pesado y por instinto abrí mis ojos viendo como los órganos internos se encontraban en el suelo del salón.

-Nagini hoy tendrás porción doble de cena- dijo el lord tenebroso mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su enorme serpiente, la cual siguió las ordenes de su amor y deslizándose por entremedio de los asustados súbditos cubiertos de sangre y restos humanos temblaban al menor roce con la enorme serpiente.

Ocupe todas mis fuerzas para no vomitar y expresar mi horror, me sentía sucia, el olor a sangre estaba por todas partes, el olor a muerte estaba sobre mi y supe que no se iría a pesar de innumerables duchas.

-Lucius hoy impartirás conmigo el castigo para cada uno de los que hoy me fallaron, Bellatrix irá al final- Lucius se acercó a su señor con su varita en mano dispuesto a seguir las ordenes de su señor -lanzaremos los crucios al mismo tiempo y con la misma duración y cantidad ¿entendido? – Lucius asintió mientras el primero de los 25 que estábamos dio un paso al frente para tomar su castigo.

Los gritos inundaron la sala por horas, muchos debieron ser tratados por las heridas internas que sufrieron, otros simplemente se desmayaron y unos pocos no fueron capaces de soportarlo, si alguna vez tuve curiosidad por el estado de los padres de Neville y del daño que causó en ellos la tortura, esa curiosidad ya no existía, acababa de verlo con mis propios ojos, la lenta agonía hasta que tu mente no es capaz de más, no soportas y tu quedas dentro de ti mismo.

La espera se me hacía eterna, mi pelo con costras de sangre seca, mi ropa húmeda, el dolor en mis rodillas y la angustia en mi pecho me estaban volviendo loca, estaba asustada era de conocimiento público que los crucios del señor tenebroso eran los peores incluso que los de Bella y junto con el de Lucius no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo, el dolor de mi entrenamiento ya había vuelto y no me sentía fuerte para soportar una sesión de tortura. Solo quedábamos dos personas yo y Draco Malfoy el cual se levantó se manera elegante al sentirse llamado, su rostro no notaba emoción alguna, parecía más bien alguien que se acerca a hacer algún trámite. Caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar a tomar su lugar.

-Joven Malfoy…¿está seguro de poder tomar su castigo y cumplir con su misión de mañana?- preguntó el señor tenebroso con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, disfrutando de ver la expresión en el rostro de su víctima.

-Por supuesto mi lord, le fallé, merezco este castigo igual que los demás y no se preocupe cumpliré mi misión mañana se lo garantizo- Voldemort lo observó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro ante la fidelidad y fortaleza de su subordinado.

-Vaya Lucius tu hijo ha demostrado ser un excelente servidor, probémoslo ahora, no quiero verte dudar en tu crucio solo porque es tu hijo, de hecho lo harás más fuerte, probaremos la fortalece del heredero de los Malfoy. ¡CRUCIO!- sentí el aumento de poder y quedé atónita ante la intensidad del hechizo, pero lo más impresionante fue ver como Malfoy cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y se inclinaba, su mandíbula se mantenía apretada, pude ver como apretaba sus puños con fuerza hasta tener los nudillos blancos ,pero no emitía ningún sonido y apenas se movía, el señor tenebroso lo miraba orgulloso y detuvo el hechizo.

– Lucius vuelve a tu lugar para el último castigo Draco tendrá el honor de tomar tu lugar, después de todo merece una recompensa por su resistencia, levántate muchacho- Draco se levantó sin mostrarse herido y sin esfuerzo, sin embargo pude ver como limpiaba la sangre de las heridas hechas con sus uñas en las manos con su túnica.

– Señorita Granger mi nueva súbdita, dime ¿crees que puedes aguantar tu castigo? O te gustaría algo más suave como al estilo de la Orden- pude escuchar las risas de los idiotas que se encontraban en ese salón, por supuesto que tenía que ganarme mi lugar, siempre sería vista como débil, pero no lo era, me prometí a mi misma no serlo y por Merlín que lo cumpliría. Me acerqué al mi señor y le respondí.

-Mi señor por supuesto que asumiré mi castigo, estoy determinada a demostrarle mi lealtad y lo útil que seré para usted, sea cual sea el castigo que quiera darme lo recibiré con gusto, mi vida es suya- hice una reverencia ante él para darle más peso a mis palabras.

-Cuanta devoción, estoy impresionado, pero no esperaba menos de ti, tengo grandes esperanzas en que te convertirás en una de las mejores, no me falles- se volvió a mirar a Draco y con una sonrisa le dijo- Listo a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos, tre…- sentí el impacto de ambos hechizos como si me destruyeran por dentro, cada célula de mi cuerpo ardía, si el hechizo de Bellatrix dolía esto era como morir, hubiera rogado por morir sin sentir ni un segundo más esa sensación, me ahogaba, sentía miles de cuchillas perforando mi cuerpo y cortando lentamente mi piel y músculos, por un segundo pensé que me volvería loca, pero me centré en no dejarme derrotar, yo no podía morir, no podía demostrar debilidad y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba me obligué a cerrar mi boca, no les daría el gusto de escucharme gritar o llorar, jamás, tenía un propósito y juré con mi vida cumplirlo. Hazlo por ella, hazlo por ella, hazlo por ella, ese se volvió mi mantra, lo repetí una y mil veces para darme fuerzas, yo podía y no fallaría, tenía un objetivo y no me detendría por nada hasta conseguirlo. Sentí mi cuerpo comenzar a desfallecer y a adormecerse, mi mente se comenzó a nublar y cuando mi voluntad estaba a punto de romperse el hechizo se terminó.

Me tomé del estomago y comencé a toser, gotitas de sangre salían por mi boca, mi lengua tenía pequeños cortes producidos por contraer tanto mi mandíbula, sentí mi cuerpo como si un animal me hubiera aplastado, pero me esforcé al máximo por levantarme de manera digna y mostrar mi máscara de indiferencia. A penas podía respirar bien, lo más probable es que mis pulmones estuvieran dañados y probablemente se comenzarían a colapsar, dentro de todos los libros que leí a lo largo de mi vida incluí algunos de medicina muggle y de entrenamiento básico para sanador, muchos pensaban que mi sueño era trabajar en el ministerio, pero pocos conocían que mi gran aspiración era convertirme en sanadora.

Sabía que mis pulmones se colapsarían en algún momento y necesitaría tratamiento, pero rogué que fuera al finalizar la reunión, no quería verme derrumbada frente a un montón de gente que me odiaba y que estaba ansiosa de verme fracasar, dispuestos a actuar y condenarme a la menor debilidad o duda que mostrara mi rostro.

El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, la sangre se había esparcido por todo el lugar por los rastros de pisadas de los mortífagos que trataban de mantenerse en pie luego de su castigo y el rastro del cuerpo de Nagini quien aún disfrutaba de su "cena", el señor tenebroso se dirigió al lugar donde aún permanecía en el piso Bellatrix, su andar me recordaba a Nagini, lento, peligroso e intimidante, no había prisas para él, era consciente de que solo un suicida se dignaría a atacarlo o contradecirlo y después de hoy ni yo misma me atrevería.

-Mi querida y leal Bella, a pesar de tus fallos te brindaré la oportunidad de que castigues al culpable de tu fracaso- sonrió mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente en su horrible silla – Mejor dicho, podrás castigar a la culpable- observó a cada uno de los que fuimos torturados hasta detenerse en una mujer que reconocí levemente de la escuela, era menor que yo, pero su rostro me resultaba conocido, era una joven rubia y hermosa, su cabello le llegaba hasta los pechos, se encontraba suelto pero trenzado en la parte superior dándole una forma hermosa de flores, a pesar de la sangre que se encontraba ya seca en su hermoso cabello este parecía brillar. Su rostro se veía suave y frágil como la porcelana le daba un aspecto más infantil pero hermoso, era una sangre pura, seguramente de los sagrados veintiocho, su postura y rostro denotaban que había sido educada para ser una dama de sociedad, todo en ella era hermoso y elegante, sin embargo sus ojos se encontraban aterrados y sus manos temblaban levemente, era ella, ella comenzó el ataque antes, pude verlo en sus ojos y por supuesto que el señor tenebroso también.

-Señorita Astoria tiene algún tipo de información que pueda darnos sobre la persona que buscamos- ella se estremeció y dio un paso al frente como un condenado caminando a la ahorca, su destino estaba sellado, pero el camino aún estaba por definirse.

-Mi.. mi .. mi señor.. yo .. yo inicié el ataque… me confundí con las señales.. yo .. yo no tenía intenciones de fallar es mi primera misión solo estaba nerviosa- dijo con voz angustiada, en sus ojos pude ver como las lágrimas se acumulaban es sus bellos ojos mientras ella luchaba para no derramarlas frente a su lord.

\- ¡SILENCIO! No quiero tus patéticas excusas niña, esta misión era de vital importancia para mi Harry Potter debe ser asesinado lo más pronto posible y debe ser por mi varita Y TU TE ATREVES A FALLAR, ¿crees que me importa que seas una novata?, si no eres lo suficientemente útil no me eres de utilidad- se giró en dirección a Bellatrix- Castígala por su incompetencia, pero que sea lento, servirá para todos ustedes como lección- sus ojos observaron a todos los presentes.

Bellatrix se levantó del piso con extremada lentitud, cada vez me parecía más peligrosa, la ira en sus ojos era palpable y su sed de venganza seguramente sería peor Astoria había fallado, pero peor aún había hecho que ella fallara y sería castigada por eso, algo que Bellatrix no estaría dispuesta a perdonar y al parecer todos los presentes sabían, ya que todos observaban a Astoria con ojos de tristeza y algunos con pena por el horrible destino que sufrirían ante la mano derecha del señor oscuro. Bellatrix se acercó a la joven culpable de su desgracia de manera lenta, regodeándose con el temblor visible de su víctima, quien ya no se esforzaba por ocultar sus lágrimas o temblores, aquella que se encontraba resignada a su destino y veía el finde su vida en los ojos de su verdugo.

-Fuiste tú maldita mocosa, tú me hiciste fallar… haré que sufras y te arrepientas cada día de tu patética vida haberle fallado a nuestro señor- movió su varita y Astoria cerró los ojos preparada para morir, sin embargo, lo que apareció fue una estructura de madera en forma de equis con ataduras de hierro en cada una de sus puntas, sostuve el aire al imaginarme que podría hacer con ella

-¡JAJAJAJAJ! De verdad creíste que tendrías una muerte tan rápida querida- continuó riendo mientras los ojos de Astoria observaban el nuevo artículo de decoración de la sala con el terror. Todo pasó muy rápido que me costó comprenderlo, apenas asumió cual sería su destino Astoria tomó su varita y la apuntó hacia su cabeza en un intento desesperado por morir de una manera rápida y sin dolor, sin embargo, Bellatrix era una de las mejores brujas que existían en el mundo mágico y con un simple movimiento de varita Astoria fue despojada de su varita. Una vez que se dio cuenta que no tenía escapatoria se lanzó al suelo y comenzó a sollozar y pedir por su vida.

-No querida lo errores de escorias como tú no son perdonados- Bella miró a su alrededor- Sáquenle la ropa señores necesito que esté semi desnuda para castigarla, procuren dejar su ropa interior- dijo mientras sonreía a los presentes.

Astoria abrió sus ojos con incredulidad, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando al menos 20 hombres se lanzaban contra ella en un intento de despojarla de su ropa y tocar cada parte del codiciado cuerpo de la joven, ella gritó y trató de defenderse pero cuando envió golpes a sus atacantes fue reducida por tres hombres que la inmovilizaron mientras los demás tocaban, lamían y mordían su bello cuerpo, muchos reían y hacían comentarios obscenos sobre su cuerpo y belleza, observando con lujuria todo su cuerpo, tan solo quedaban trozos de lo que una vez fue un brasier de algodón blanco y unas bragas del mismo color, partes de su cuerpo sangraban y los que la sostenían se entretenían con aquellas partes de su cuerpo que se encontraban a su alcance.

-SUFICIENTE, lo que queda es para mi- los hombres comenzaron a alejarse con clara decepción en sus rostros y lo más probable es que con una dolorosa erección. Aquellos que la sostenían la tiraron al piso no sin antes besarla a la fuerza volviendo a sus lugares. Bella apuntó nuevamente a Astoria quien lloraba agarrada a su cuerpo intentando por todos los medios cubrir su desnudes, con un movimiento de varita ya se encontraba atada a la equis de madera, la cual dejaba sus piernas y brazos abiertos.

-Por… favor…. Mátame… mátame… ten piedad…. – su rostro mostraba total sinceridad, sus ojos se encontraban enrojecidos.

-Te advertí que nadie me hacía fallar mocosa, pero no te preocupes este no es más que el comienzo- sonrió mientras observaba la incredulidad en el rostro de su victima y con un complejo movimiento de su varita Astoria fue desollada, su carne ahora se encontraba expuesta, ya no existía en ella ni un centímetro de piel, su bello cabello desapareció y la agonía en sus gritos hacían que mi piel se erizara, gritaba a todo pulmón mientras se observaba a si misma con horror, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo sentí lastima y terror de lo que estas personas podían hacer con su magia.

-Este es un hechizo muy complejo que acabo de perfeccionar hace poco, como verás querida no permite que pierdas sangre, por lo que no morirás, te mantendrás viva con tu linda carne expuesta en este salón hasta que me aburra de ti o mueras, serás alimentada diariamente solo por la sangre sucia y cada persona que te mire verá como tu belleza desapareció de este mundo bajo mi mano-

En el fondo pude ver como una mujer se desmayaba y era atendida por su esposo quien no podía ocultar el horror en su rostro, el cual se encontraba pálido y con aspecto nauseabundo, el debía ser el padre de Astoria y su madre supuse que era la mujer que se encontraba desmayada, seguramente sobrepasada de ver a su pequeña hija en esas condiciones.

-Bueno esta noche se extendió más de lo necesario, espero que no deba volver a presenciar actos de indisciplina en nuestras filas, todos saben el precio que deben pagar. Ahora retírense todos y tu Bellatrix prepárate para tu castigo- todos comenzaron a desaparecer, pude ver al señor Greengrass tomar a su esposa y a otra muchacha y desaparecer, me dirigí a la salida, tenía que curar mis pulmones o moriría si colapsaban, me apresuré al salir, tomé las puertas y una vez que las iba a cerrar noté la mirada suplicante de Astoria que me observaba fijamente queriendo expresar un mensaje que no me costó mucho descifrar, ella me estaba pidiendo morir y yo ya estaba pensando un plan para hacerlo.


End file.
